Donde los capullos siempre florecen
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Porque Ino era identica a una bella flor que se abría paso a cada insecto que quería polinizarla... Sakura supiró harta y se preguntó de nuevo, ¿Como le dices a tu mejor amiga que es una zorra sin ofenderla? Colección de one-shots InoxShipping


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus secuelas no me pertenecen a mi, son única y exclusivamente de Masashi "El troll" Kishimoto :3**

**Notas de autor y una explicación de esta rara introducción mas abajito ;)**

* * *

**Donde los capullos siempre florecen**

**Introducción: Fatídico Deja Vu…**

…**O de cómo Sakura llegó a la brillante conclusión de que Ino era una cualquiera.**

Desde el primer instante en que Sakura cruzó el umbral del apartamento de su mejor amiga y observó el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba, lanzó un largo suspiro y se encaminó a consolar a Ino a quien seguramente le habían roto el corazón.

Por quinceava vez en el último semestre.

Imperturbable la peli-rosa de camino tomo el galón de helado de menta y chocolate de la nevera, la caja de pañuelos desechables tamaño industrial y los CD de música Hard Core que la rubia escuchaba siempre que se ponía triste… bueno, en realidad escuchaba ese estilo todo el tiempo, de alguna u otra manera le gustaba y era una de esas cosas en las que Sakura e Ino jamás congeniarían.

Haciendo malabares con las manos y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no caerse, toco a la habitación principal esperando que esto acabara pronto. A estas alturas ya estaba algo cansada de tener que repetir como un fatídico Deja Vu el día de consuelo, que no significaba más que un día de trabajo, entrenamiento y diversión perdido.

-¿Qué?- la voz que provenía de la habitación sonaba quebrada y débil, lo cual significaba simplemente que Sakura tenía razón en todo.

-Soy yo cerda, déjame pasar.

Lar oji-azul abrió la puerta lentamente y susurró un apenas perceptible "pasa" para luego regresar a su depresivo estado haciéndose un ovillo en su cama mientras lloraba y murmuraba lo idiota que fue.

La chica Haruno ya se sabía esta rutina que hacer. Como pudo, dejó todas las cosas en la mesita de su habitación, cerró sus cortinas, apagó todas las luces, encendió el estéreo para reproducir uno de los CD y por último se acostó con ella, le ofreció una cuchara de 5 pulgadas y el enorme pote de helado.

Con su mano derecha acariciaba su despeinado cabello y con la izquierda le pasaba los pañuelos para que se siguiera desahogando libremente, a pesar de que ya hace unas cuantas rupturas había dejado de escuchar sus historias acerca del los hombres y de lo poco afortunada que se sentía respecto a ellos. Ahora más bien se pasaba esas horas tratando de resolver una incógnita que desde hace mucho le daba rondaba su cabeza.

¿Cómo decirle a su amiga que era una zorra sin ofenderla?

No es que quisiera pensar así de ella, pero ella era una de esa clase de personas que cada semana significaba una pareja o aventura diferente. La chica no podía sobrevivir más de un par de días sin tener a un chico en sus pensamientos o sin estar coqueteando sin ton ni son a la primera forma de vida que se le cruzara *porque en retrospectiva muchas de sus anteriores parejas no podían considerarse hombres… ni siquiera humanos* y lo peor de todo es que algunas de esas aventuras terminaban así... con Ino destrozada.

Así que desde hace un rato ya había estado buscando las palabras correctas para decirle de una manera educada y suave que la verdad es que se estaba portando como toda una ramera. Claro, los mejores amigos están allí para serte siempre sinceros y bajarte a la realidad cuando sea necesario, pero Sakura no podía ser así de cruel sobre todo cuando la pobre oji-azul se veía así de vulnerable y deprimida.

Así que hasta la fecha seguía buscando un sinónimo que fuera lo suficientemente directo, claro pero poco ofensivo que le hiciera entender a su amiga que su actitud no la estaba llevando a nada bueno, y que desgraciadamente muchos pagaban sus deslices amorosos.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Naruto e inclusive algunas veces Hinata o Lee, se mantenían cerca de ella al momento de tener que consolarla y más de uno ya se sentía cansado.

Definitivamente la próxima vez que Ino saliera de misión haría una junta para que entre todos decidieran qué diablos decirle para que comenzara a comportarse como una dama y no una cualquiera.

Pero hasta que eso sucediera, Sakura se mantendría cerca de ella consolándola, porque de eso va ser una mejor amiga. Además algún día Sakura se sentiría igual o peor y ella estaba bien consciente de que la cerda estaría allí para ella.

O al menos eso quería creer.

* * *

**Si acaso llegaron hasta aca, y se preguntan de que rayos va esto, ahora mismo se los explicare.  
**

**Ino es de mis personajes favoritos y soy fan del Ino Shipping *por si alguien no sabe, shipping es el emparejar a cierto personaje con cualquier persona que se nos venga a la mente* así que esta es una colección de one-shots y viñetas sobre InoxQuien sea que se me ocurra.**

**Pero como mis fics son sus fics, y si tienen alguna pareja o idea que quieran dejarme de sugerencia, aprieten en botoncito hermoso de abajo y dejenme sus opiniones y sugerencias que yo siempre las mantengo muy en cuenta, y recuerden que entre mas pedida sea una pareja mas rapido trabajare para traerles ese capitulo.**

**Un beso sabor a taco de barbacoa *yummi*, se despide...  
**

**Kany :3 *Momentaneamente Iparis***


End file.
